Anakin and his family of Ghost's
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Anakin Skywalker was a weird child I mean who wouldn't be after having lived most of his young life on a floating asteroid with only a small bit of life on it mostly undead life not to mention the fact that he allows said spirits to possess himself at times
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The child and the Ghost's

We find ourselves in a underground building a storage facility this is the Fazbear company's storage area where they had sent the company's animatronics there before they shut down that had been years ago and since then the spirits of the long dead children and one adult had lived in the storage area with only one being able to really move around outside the place one spirit known only as Nightmare but it had been millions of years since his death and his father and actual murderer was long since died but even still the small group stocked together on this plane Nightmare to spread fear to all those with dark souls and the others stayed only to be there for there brother/Uncle the other 7 ghost were Nightmares older brother and sister Springtrap and Baby and then Springtraps kids and the ones he was forced to murder Freddy,Bonnie,Chica, and Foxy but sadly all of their suits had long since been destroyed almost completely leaving them nothing but phantoms and nightmares although Baby would soon join them as her plastic body slowly decayed and yet it was the oldest and the only adults body that would more than likely last the longest for Springtrap had survived many a fire that had hardened his metal parts although his once decaying face was slowly melting away to bone but the spirits lived on in a sense but lately has he traveled around the world known as earth Nightmare began to notice something people were leaving they were getting on something that was impossible during his living days they were getting into spaceships but why was everyone hurrying so turning himself simivisble Nightmare started walking around the large crowd watching quietly with his red eyes before someone stopped him

"Hey kid where's your parents you should be getting on the ships" the man officially a military official stated walking over to Nightmare who used his years of experience to lie and trick to pull off being a small child once again

"There nearby mister but what's happening my daddy wouldn't tell me" Nightmare said letting his once prominent tears return for a moment this caused the army soldier to soften slightly

"Well I guess it would be okay if I tell you hmm you see kid there's this big rock in space" the soldier tried to say and instantly Nightmare got a idea of what was happening but stayed to listen

"And its heading here so until we're sure it doesn't do to much damage we our having you and your family hide out up in space till it's over, okay" the soldier said and Nightmare nodded quietly before he walked away from the soldier and after a bit of merging with the large crowd Nightmare vanished teleporting back home where he told the rest of his family what he had learned

"So their leaving the planet" Springtrap said laying down on the ground and if he could he would be frowning as the others joined the pair

"But what are we going to do then we're stuck done here" Chica asked this caused all of them to fall silent

"We can only hope" Baby said her green eyes flashing in the darkness of their home

It was the next day that it happened all they knew was that at one moment the world was normal then a flash no human saw this them being long gone by then but they saw and they watched as the world crumbled it was only by luck that their home and the last remaining Animatronic body did not get destroyed but now they were trapped even more the earth was gone all that remained was asteroids one of which held their home trapped in a never ending space it was lucky that none of them really needed air or food as they waited and waited and each hour felt longer than the last as they watched the sky or played games to pass the never ending loneliness that is till Nightmare decided to try and find out what happened to humanity so he stretched his mind out into space using his powers and soon enough found them and more Humanity had found a alien race that took them in and for awhile Nightmare learned of the worlds being created and came back and told his family all about it as the years turned to centuries and Nightmare watched on he watched as the first Jedi touched the force and he watched the wars that would cause and then more centuries passed with the family of spirits watching on having long since used much of the old Storage facility to keep Springtrap's animatronic running while their bodies had long since turned to dust then one day they watched as a space ship passed close to their home they were surprised but knew no one would look into a common asteroid then they watched as the ship got struck by a rock as alarms blared within the ship they watched terrified for whoever was aboard as Nightmare rushed out into the ship and caused a crash landing on their little home only for them to find no one alive all of them had died and passed on all but one who was lucky enough that Nightmare had been able to activate the droids to keep the air flowing into the ship he was a small child barely 3 years old it looked like he had just started walking and when they found him he was clutching to a corpse with brown hair it looked like she had saved her child from a blast of shrapnel which had ended her life and as they floated into the ship Nightmare leading them towards the child he looked up with deep brown eyes looking at them

"Why won't mommy wake up why" the boy said with tears in his eyes and slowly Nightmare sat down beside the smaller child and pulled him into a hug

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" Nightmare said as the child cried and they all watched they all came near the child, the light, as he cried

"Sweetie what's your name" Bonnie asked and the child looked up tears still present in his eyes

"My names Anakin Skywalker" Anakin said as his new family surrounded him cried with him and accepted him they would teach him about life and death and everything he would need to survive because even though that day was a sad day and they would always hang their heads for the ones that died it was also the day they were given their new hope their little Anakin and a chance and with that chance they attached their spirits to the child so that he would never be alone again and started cleaning and fixing back up the ship because sooner or later they were going to leave their prison and hopefully with Anakin as their light they would be free of that rock

So yeah Star wars Fnaf crossover and I might have went a bit overboard with it but even still what do you guys think about my time line between the end of Fnaf to the start of Star wars 1 so yeah the earth exploded they don't mention that in star wars but hey so what do you guys think


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Meeting a princess

Also Bonnie and the Marionette are girls and Golden Freddy is a guy

It took them 4 years to fix the spaceship and in that time they had all spent time with Anakin who loved his family even if he never was fully able to get a hug or touch them but even still he loved hanging out with them especially when they possessed one of the droids which was always fun thanks to the fact that Foxy and Golden Freddy almost always let him ride on the top of the droids as they sped down the ship's hallways although usually that would cause Bonnie and Chica to get onto them for racing across the ship and endangering Anakin all the while Freddy,Springtrap and Nightmare would teach him everything he would need to know Freddy teaching him how to repair the droids and Animatronics while Springtrap taught him how to best fight and how to use his possessed ability from being partially possessed by his family to enhance his strength and speed as well as how best to fight with said ability while Nightmare taught him how to use the force both light and dark this also lead to the entire family agreeing that Anakin would never join either the Jedi or the Sith and while everyone else did this the Marionette would tell him stories of the past how his family came into being and several other stories all the while Baby would be learning how to pilot the ship from the inside out and on most days with Anakin learning from the outside in so when the day the ship was finally fit to fly once more everyone met up in the cockpit where the last Animatronic body sat in the pilot's seat and still mindful of the repairs Springtrap slowly swung his body around to look at his family

"Okay so where are we going now that we're free of this place" Springtrap asked and instantly a argument that had been rang through over and over again restarted but finally everyone came to a unanimous decision the place was beautiful was the most peaceful planet around that was close and what's more the planet was big and had wide open spaces every last one of the family agreed that they needed someplace large to get away from the cramped space ship and the even more cramped underground storage area so with that planned Springtrap activated the ship which they learned was a XS stock light freighter which they had named The Cawthon and while Baby started up the engines and began the start flight preparations Goldy, Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, and Mary got on the guns of the ship and as soon as the engine was ready with Anakin smiling widely out the front window as they slowly started to rise up then with a lurch that sent Anakin back into his chair and sent all the droids in the Cargo bay back some as well they were off flying through space as Springtrap and Nightmare checked the ship through the cameras to make sure nothing got damaged during take off

"Okay everything seems good we didn't break anything taking off" Springtrap stated smirking

"HEY I have been practicing with the practice flight instructions" Baby yelled at her brother this caused everyone Ghost's, Droid's, and child to smile as the two argued back and forth for the fun off it for a bit before they got back on track

"Okay now to make the jump to lightspeed and this time everyone buckle up" Springtrap said sending a look at Anakin who quickly buckled himself down into his chair as in the cargo bay the Droids put themselves in box's and after making sure none of them could fall out they turned themselves off until they were needed again and then with a nod of Springtraps head Baby sent them into Hyperspace and every last one of them stared wide eyed at the bright blue vortex they seemed to be in it was beautiful

"Hmm okay we should be at our destination in 2 hours and from what I read we should be able to move around the ship" Springtrap said smirking over at Anakin who instantly unlocked his seatbelt and got up and started running around looking out every window there was till he got bored of the view and layed down on a couch in the Recreational room while ignoring all the rolled up sleeping bags hung around the room and soon enough Bonnie joined him in the room in her Phantom form and as she sat down she started humming softly as Anakin moved to lay down and soon enough he was asleep with Bonnie watching over him but then after awhile Springtrap came over the intercom waking up Anakin

"Hey we're almost there you two Anakin you need to strap yourself in for when we leave the Hyper space" Springtrap said and yawning while rubbing his eyes Anakin got up and with Bonnie floating after him he reached the cockpit and strapped himself back into his seat as Baby slowly turned off the Hyper drive and there in front of them was the planet Naboo and they stared in wonder at the planet that looked so much like Earth only for everyone to blink as they noticed a large space station in front of them

" _Freighter disembark approach and turn back Naboo will be getting no supplies"_ someone transmitted to them through the on board radio

"What the the planets being blockaded" Bonnie yelled wide eyed as Springtrap quickly started checking the ship's radar

"Are we in range of their guns" Nightmare asked appearing beside Anakin as the small boy glared at the space station

"No we are just out of range the only way for them to attack us would be with their spaceships and we should be able to easily evade them and get away" Baby stated as Springtrap looked up

"Now the only question is do we turn back and head somewhere else or do we try and help the people of Naboo" Springtrap asked this made everyone pause then quickly they told the rest of their family what was going on as the guns were pointed both away and towards the Space station as they all talked to each other through the intercom Chica, Freddy, Springtrap, and Foxy wanted to help Naboo while Bonnie, Mary, and Baby wanted to turn back so Anakin didn't get hurt from this this just left two people left from the decision Anakin and Nightmare and as Anakin stared out the view point at the space station then towards the planet he turned to his family with a look in his eyes that they all recognized he was determined and when Anakin was determined to do something he usually got it done

"I say we help them their being starved down there we can't just leave them to die" Anakin said this made Nightmare smile and nod

"I agree we can't in good conscience leave these people to suffer now let's put together a plan to get down there and help them" Nightmare said and instantly they started talking till they came up with a plan so while Springtrap made the Radio fritz to make the space station think their Radio was broken Bonnie zoomed out of the ship and straight into the space station and after finding several fighting droids she possessed one which became instantly obvious as she dropped her arms from the regular two armed grip on the blaster and while the droid group continued on ahead she ran off holding her new blaster one handed as she ran while back at the ship when they figured that the station hadn't picked up on Bonnie's little trick they sent Mary over where she quickly hacked her way into the station itself and instantly got all the information they needed plus a map of the station

"Okay this group is known as the trade federation and they mostly use droids to fight heh that should help us" Mary said sending her words back to the ship where everyone heard this and smirked

"Okay let's see Bonnie take a right and you should start heading towards the gun controls of the station" Mary said and instantly Bonnie headed in that direction and soon enough found herself in a weapons control room with a droid in front of her

"Halt Droid #55555578 area ahead is prohibit" the droid got no further as its face was blown off by Bonnie before she used her ghost ability to cause the droid she was using to be faster and stronger as she rushed into the room and punched a droid that was close to the door through the chest before she blasted the rest of the droids with her new blaster and when all of them were dead Bonnie cheered looking down at her new favorite weapon

"Jeez this thing is awesome I have to get me my own one" Bonnie said looking over the blaster before she leaned over one of the controls and turned off all the stations heavy guns and as much of the light guns as she could then stepping back she aimed her blaster and destroyed the controls with several shots and once she was done she had her possessed Droid move and point the Blaster to its own head when Mary came back on her comms

"Hold up Bonnie it seems there's more to do here" Mary stated looking through the recent logs

"It seems the Republic sent two Jedi to try and talk the leader of this group one Nute Gunray into letting the Republic send supplies to Naboo the two are currently fighting through Droids trying to get to the viceroy" Mary stated this caused both the group on the ship and Bonnie to stop and think

"Well they're here for basically the same reason we are Bonnie why don't you go and help the Jedi out we will go ahead and land on the planet somewhere and meet up with you and Mary their" Springtrap said as everyone nodded

"No it would be better if I stayed attached to the station for now till we leave that way I might be able to mess up the targeting or something for when we have to leave" Mary said and after a bit everyone agreed to the plan as Baby flew the Cawthon towards Naboo while ignoring the trade federation yelling about firing on them and then before they could start sending out their Vulture droids Foxy and the others that was still connected to the guns started firing on the docks and such to keep the droids inside the station and as soon as they were back out of range and started heading down to the planet they stopped firing as alarms started blaring in the space station as Bonnie once more following Mary's directions quickly found herself at the end of a hallway with two men with glowing swords heading towards her while slicing any droid they saw but before one of them could swing at her she raised her hands and jumped back

"Wow hold up their I'm here to help" Bonnie said this unsurprisingly caused both Jedi to pause because first off Battle droids did not jump and they definitely did not have a young female voice

"Who are you" what looked to be the younger of the two asked

"My names Bonnie me and my family was heading to Naboo when we saw what was going on and decided to hack our way into the ship to get to Naboo and know help you two so let's get on with it the guns are currently down and I don't know how long it will take them to repair them" Bonnie said and jarred out of their shock by this both men nodded and started running forward with Bonnie following

"Well seeing as you're helping us my names Qui-gon and this is my Jedi apprentice Obi-wan" The older man said and quickly Bonnie nodded before she noticed them heading towards a closing door

"Mary stop that door" Bonnie yelled into her comm surprising the two Jedi as they raced towards the door only for it to shut tight

"Darn it they found out I'm in here and are throwing Anti viruses and firewalls that are slowing me down it will take awhile before I can open the door" Mary said this caused Bonnie to nod

"Okay my sister Mary is hacking into the door to open it but their blocking her so it's going to take a while unless either of you have" and before she could finish Qui-gon had activated his glowy sword thing and then stabbed it into the door making it slowly melt

"Okay I want one of those" Bonnie stated staring at the sword this caused Obi-wan to raise an eyebrow before he shrugged as the two turned around and watched the hall for anymore incoming droids

"So why are you and your family helping us" Obi-wan asked as he tried to get a sense of whoever was controlling the droid but all he got was a eery darkness and red

"Heh we were passing through hoping to go to Naboo because it was so much like our old home when we noticed the space station and then figured out what was going on so we just wanted to help" Bonnie stated shrugging and at Obi-wan's disbelieving look she sent a light glare at him

"What that's the truth if you don't believe me fine as long as you don't betray me or my family" Bonnie said as they heard the sounds of more doors slamming shut behind them and turning they saw no change

"heh they pulled down the blast doors know there's no way I'll be able to hack through all of the codes and such to open the doors and block the anti-viruses and firewalls" Mary stated

"It's fine Mary by the looks of it Qui-gon's glowing sword is cutting through the doors pretty good why don't you go ahead and get us a way out of here" Bonnie said and after she got a look from Obi-wan she explained what happened causing him to nod

"No I might not be able to get around their firewalls and anti-viruses yet but I can hide away and get used to them that way when we need to leave the planet and this station I'll still be in here I should be able to remotely turn off the weapons" Mary said and slowly Bonnie nodded

"Okay Mary just be careful" Bonnie said knowing that nothing they could do would harm her in any way and after relaying the conversation to the two Jedi both sent her looks

"Well it sounds like your sister is willing to take a big risk for nothing in return hmm you know I'm starting to like you and your sister" Qui-Gon stated smirking as he continues that is till they heard the sound of wheels coming from down the hall

"Bonnie get out of there they just sent Droidekas to kill you three" Mary sent out quickly and even quicker Bonnie jumped and rolled out of the way as two red balls seemed to rush towards them before unfurling and opening fire on the Jedi and herself which caused one of her droids feet to be blown off before she managed to get behind the wall as the Jedi used their glowy swords to knock back the blaster fire

"Okay now I really want one of those swords" Bonnie yelled as she leaned out of cover and fired at the Droidekas but her shots were stopped by a blue shield that surrounded the droids

"They've got shields we have to retreat" Qui-Gon stated and nodding both Jedi used the force to speed run towards where Bonnie was and quickly Obi-wan picked her up and threw one of her arms over his shoulder as she looked behind them and kept firing at the Droidekas which was slowing them down as they quickly escaped by jumping into a vent duct then after crawling through there for a bit they soon found themselves on the main floor where Bonnie could see tons of battle carriers holding tons of Battle droids and before either Jedi could do anything she had reached up and snapped her own neck causing the droid to fall forward and die then while both were staring in shock at the suicide she walked over in a newer battle droid

"You two do remember that I'm just hacked into the droid right and besides I needed a droid that one's foot was blown off" Bonnie stated this caused both to shrug before the three quickly started heading towards the carriers

"We should split up to avoid detection" Qui-Gon stated causing both Bonnie and Obi-wan to nod then all of them dispersed and as soon as she was out of sight of both of them she snapped her droids neck and then went flying through the ship and straight down to the planet until she landed back aboard the Cawthon as the group was guiding the ship into the city after having told the soldier over transmission who they were as they were lead to the main hangar bay and quickly she told them what all had happened and as they landed Anakin nodded before he turned towards his family and it was only then that he realized something

"Wait without droids no one else can see you guys and no one is going to trust droids either" Anakin said and instantly everyone face palmed

"Huh that means you're going to have to convince them Anakin we'll try and help while Baby and Springtrap stay on the ship in case of trouble" Nightmare said and slightly pale faced Anakin nodded as his family became almost completely transparent to him as the ship docked and slowly he left through the boarding passage and was instantly met with several guards all pointing pistol blasters at him although they quickly raised their weapons when they noticed they were aiming at a five year old child

"Who are you where's the caption of the ship" one of them said and Anakin shrugged

"Your looking at him I guess seeing as I'm the only living member aboard the ship" Anakin stated this caused the guards some surprise and before they could speak Anakin continued

"Besides could you please lead me to your leader I've got some information that they will want and while I'm gone you can take some of the supplies I have in the cargo hold and pass it out to people just leave enough for me and maybe some other people" Anakin said and surprised and a bit hopeful one of the guards most likely the captain seeing as he had more badges motioned to another one of the guards to go into the ship

"The cargo holds on the other side of the ship also be careful around the cockpit that's where Springtrap is at the moment and he'll probably glare at you if you come close" Anakin stated to the guard

"I thought you said you were the only living thing aboard the ship" the captain said looking down at the child

"Oh I am by the way you take a potshot at Springtrap and it's your funeral" Anakin stated to the now nerves guard as he turned around and promptly froze in fear and shock

"You talking about me to these nice people Anie" the old and rusted down voice of Springtrap said from the shadows of the boarding room and only his glowing white eyes was visible but all of them heard the electricity in his voice and all of them saw how tall he was

"Yep Springtrap hey can you please take this guy to the cargo hold so he can get some supplies from there after all we don't need all of it" Anakin said and Springtrap nodded

"True follow me" Springtrap stated this caused the entire family to smirk as the guard shakingly followed the animatronic with several other guards as well then turning towards the captain Anakin smirked

"So can you take me to your leader" Anakin asked then he dutifully ignored the splattered laughter from his family seeing as in their time thoughts words were ideally given out by the alien in the movies

"Sure thing kid but first is there anymore droids like that one inside their" the captain asked and Anakin quickly shook his head

"No and he's not a droid he's a animatronic and as for if there are droids in there heh there are several old protocol droids that might need to be replaced and tuned up and a few astro droids that need the same all of which are currently powered down" Anakin said and nodding the captain motioned Anakin forward and with the man behind him pointing out the directions Anakin was sent towards where the Queen was with several other people as they talked to a hologram of a man that for some reason sent a bad feeling down Anakin's spine

"his ambassadors did arrive it must be" the man was saying till the hologram started glitching out as a woman in a dress and with white makeup started calling out the name Senator Palpatine until it finally fizzled out before she turned towards Anakin and the Caption

"what's happening" she asked and quickly the Captain turned towards another soldier and ordered him to check someplace or other but Anakin didn't hear it he was too busy staring at the extremely pretty girl in the Orange robes

"Woo little Ani has a crush" Chica stated smirking as she leaned in beside Anakin causing him to blush before he turned towards the other people in the room and noticing some looking at him he bowed towards them

"Captain Panaka who is this young lad you have with you" a old man in blue asked looking at Anakin who straightened

"This is the only person that was aboard the ship that landed just minutes ago Lord Bibble and he stats to have" here Captain Panaka paused as a guard rushed up to him and whispered something causing the man's eyes to widen before he nodded now giving Anakin a look

"And he has just given Naboo enough food to last us another year if taken lightly" Captain Panaka stated this caused everyone in the room to look towards Anakin in surprise

"Hmm so my only question is where did a young child get his own ship and enough food to feed a large city" Bibble asked looking at Anakin who shrugged

"Simple survive a crash landing and be the only one still alive kinda makes you the only one that can have the ship then" Anakin said causing several members of the group to flinch at the child's bluntness

"And seeing as the ship was a slave vessel they had tons of food for all the slaves that were aboard not to mention the droids that I honestly don't want to know where they got them" Anakin muttered although the woman in orange that he had been looking at stepped forward and whispered something in the queen's ear

"Hmm if that's the case then what were u classed as on the vessel" the Queen asked this just caused Anakin to smirk dangerously

"I was a slave that is till the slavers died" Anakin stated shrugging before he noticed the old man in blue looking thoughtful

"If the ship crashed then how was it that you repaired it" the man asked at this Anakin smirk went kinder

"The asteroid we clash landed on happened to be a fragment from a old planet known as Earth" Anakin stated making many of the people there gasp at the knowledge of the original home world

"And the fragment had the remains of a storage facility of what you could say was the oldest form of droid in all of human time a Animatronic the animatronic with pieces of his others who had sacrificed themselves to keep him running managed to stop the ship from completely compressing and had since then raised me while the other droids on board fixed the ship alongside what remained of the other animatronics in fact your Caption has already met the only fully surviving Animatronics" Anakin stated smirking as someone came in and everyone sat up in shock as Springtrap followed him

"Huh so this is the palace pretty good place heh you good squirt" Springtrap asked walking over so he towered over Anakin who smiled at the possessed Animatronic

"I'm good Spring but what are u doing here you should be back at the ship" Anakin stated glaring at the animatronics who smirked

"What I wanted to check this place to besides" Springtrap was saying before turning towards the guards and people

"Someone's gotta watch your back" Spring stated smirking causing the already in decayed smile to get even creepier and caused many people to shiver before everyone tensed up when they heard alarms going off and quickly everyone ran outside and quickly they watched as a army of droids marched into the city

"Well crud" Anakin stated glaring at the army

* * *

Welp there we go Anakin is at Naboo with his family and their own personal ship the Cawthon also the actual ship I got off of star wars wiki so if you want to find a picture of the ship it should be on there.

Also sorry for the long wait but hey here its a extremely long chapter okay honestly the only reason it took me this long is becouse I couldn't find a spot to end the chapter


	3. Ghost is currently unavailable

"Hello cd here! Your probably confused and wondering where's ghost or who are you if you don't already know me I'm cd ghosts little sister"cd says happily smiling

"Cd ! Get to the point!"Ghost yells annoyed with his hand

"Alright alright any way ghost is currently unavailable for the time being since he got into a workplace accident which currently damaged one of his hands making it where he can't really write anything at the time being but if he wants any small short things up i will gladly write them out for you all and him of course"cd says smiling innocently

"Nope that's not happening" Ghost yelled as he took the phone with his good hand

"Fine anyway I shouldnt stay in here long I have to go wash clothes see ya"cd states walking out the door waving

"K see yah sis" Ghost typed with a single finger it is hard to type with one hand

"And remember everybody keep your work area clean or else end up with a busted arm" Ghost stated raising his right hand which was covered in gauze from the wrist up

"And I'm right handed to" Ghost stated scowling

"Sorry guys"

Also sorry about how this originally turned out


End file.
